magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Film Issue 1
This issue was dated February 1997 and cost £1 Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Fall Guys: Heart-in-Mouth Movie Moments - The Live and Let Die boat jump - 2 pages (6-7) In the Line of Fire (Letters) - 1 page (34) Your Attention Please #1 - The Quick and the Dead - Pages 40-41 Film Shop 101: Dot-to-Dot Movie Plots - Chris Buxton - 2 pages (110-111) Fat Man in Hollywood - Gary Whitta - 1 page (119) Flash Back Booth No.1 - Predator - 2 pages (120-121) You're Gorgeous: Julie Christie - 1 page (122) Rough Cut (News) Earthquake Inferno Beast From 50,000 Fathoms!: Another year, another trend: now the disaster movie is back - Cam Winstanley - Pages 37-39 They Live Among Us: Meet the alien-assimilating Men in Black, alias Smith (Will) & Jones (Tommy Lee) - Page 38 In The Name Of The Mother: It seems debutant director Terry George can't get enough of those Northern Ireland blues... - Page 40 May The Dorff Be With You - John Mosby - 1 page (43) :Talented Pretty Boy actor Stephen Dorff talks about his latest challenge - squeezing Jack Nicholson's cods. Doctor Do Little... And Counsellor Do Not Much More - Dean Evans - 1 page (44) :First Contact doesn't seem to have much use for them, but the Enterprise would be a sickly, dysfunctional place without Doctor Crusher and Counsellor Troi. If you're badly wounded, Gates McFadden and Marina Sirtis are the girls to bring you comfort. Here kitty, kitty... - Dean Evans - Page 46 :Paramount's new giblet-strewn, Jaws-with-simba flick The Ghost and the Darkness is, incredibly, a true story. Goosed!: Fly Away Home in "not bad" shocker - Matt Bielby - Page 47 :A movie about a little girl rescuing a bunch of fluffy-wuffy geese? God help us. Happily, though, beneath its downy surface lurks an unsentimental tale by an unsentimental film-maker. The Naked Truth - 1 page (48) Trailer Park (Previews) Star Wars: Special Edition - Pages 8-10 Michael - Pages 10-11 William Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet - Page 11 Mars Attacks! - Pages 12-13 Space Jam - Page 13 The People vs Larry Flynt - Page 14 She's The One - Pages 16-17 The Phantom - Page 17 Hamlet - Pages 18-19 Trees Lounge - Page 19 The Chamber - Page 20 Features $2 Million or the Brat Dies - 6 pages (22-27) :Mel Gibson is one of the biggest stars of the decade, Ron Howard one of the most successful directors. In the dark, nerve-plucking Ransom, their first collaboration, a millionaire refuses to kowtow to the kidnappers who've made off with his son. Unusually for Howard, it's a hard-nosed, unsentimental piece: did this seraph of "triumph of the spirit" movies find the transition easy? by Matt Bielby American Peep Show - 6 pages (28-33) :Celebrated breast obsessive and king of bad taste, Russ Meyer is a true original. Now a selection of his films have at last had a proper UK video release. Interview by MJ Simpson. :Eight of the Breast by Andrew Sumner Faces of Death - 10 pages (52-61) :Going tits up, cashing your chips, buying the farm... Total Film celebrates the finest death scenes in the movies. By Cam Winstanley Modzilla! - 5 pages (62-66) :"Hope I die before I get old," sang the angry young man. Quadrophenia was Franc Roddam's all-action Mods-vs-Rockers epic, the British Rebel Without a Cause, and punk chic's "profane" proto-''Trainspotting''. Now 18 years on, it's back in the cinemas, ready to bring parkas, scooters and the joys of back-alley shagging to the Oasis generation (whoever they are). By Danny Wallace Mmm... Movies: Saturday Night with The Simpsons - 7 pages (68-74) :The Simpsons is, we'll wager, the sharpest, smoothest, funniest, most knowing and most subversive TV programme ever to have come out of America. All of which would be irrelevant to us, of course, if it weren't orotund with immaculately realised movie references. And, since it's more popular than ever, now's the time to show you its dazzling assembly of film spoofs. Point Blank: The Total Film Interview - John Woo - 5 pages (76-80) :Heroic bloodshed, redemption through violence, twin-handgun action and men who'd rather die than cry. Welcome to the world of Gentleman John Woo... Critical Mass (Reviews) Cinema Videos to Rent Videodome: Erotic Thrillers - Sleepless Moon, Hell Hath No Fury, A Woman Scorned - Page 101 Videos to Buy Books Soundtracks Multimedia Other Credits Features Editor :Cam Winstanley Reviews Editor :Dean Evans Art Director :Matt Williams Art Editor :Richard Jenkins Production Editor :Jonathan Pugh Publisher :Jim Douglas Contributors :Sean Atkins, Anwar Brett, Chris Buxton, Stephen Dalton, Steve Holland, Andy Lowe, John Mosby, Steve Owen, Phil Raby, Daniel Rosenthal, MJ Simpson, Andrew Sumner, Darren Vaughan, Danny Wallace, Gary Whitta Issue Index Category:Future Publishing issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 1997 Category:Magazines released in 1997 Category:Total Film issues Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews